Naruto:Seeds of a Broken Childhood
by Fanboyash
Summary: 3 years have passed since Naruto started his crusade against the Demon Lords who killed his parents. He grows tired, but his lust for Demon Blood drives him onward. The long awaited sequal to I am an Outcast is finally here. rated M, graphic violance,sex
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Seeds of a Broken Childhood.**

**Prologue: **

_I could have been a happy child. Before I was born I had a mother and a father who could have given me a lot of things: security, respect, love. Instead I had to fight for everything and earn respect and love, I never did get security. That's not what I'm so mad about. It is better to earn things after all. It's the things I took that made me want to cry as a child. When the Demon Lords sent the Fox to kill my mother and attack my father's village I took a lot of things for them. I took the blame, the anger, the hatred, the wrath, the scorn, and sometimes even pain. I took it all, all because of the Demon Lords. They took the childhood I could have had with loving parents and made me take the rest. Let me make something perfectly clear. I don't want revenge and I don't want to punish them for their crimes ether. I simply want to take everything I took for them and give it back! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Lord GinToro's palace was built on a mountain. No roads led to it at all. The only way to get to it at all was to ether fly or climb and only a demon could climb it properly. Of the five Demon Lords he was the hardest to find and the most well guarded. 5000 lesser demons guarded his palace and each one of them was as strong as a Jonin. All those who guarded his palace were on edge lately and three demons were on one of the balconies taking a break.

"What's gotten you so paranoid that you don't even want any wine Gazzon?"

"It's this new Grand Master, he has taken two palaces already."

"You're still on about that! Listen to me! Lord GenKai had it coming, he was careless."

"What about Lord GanBi! He was always just as careful as Master GinToro and this Naruto had him and all his guards butchered like sheep. I hear that all those who saw what Naruto did to GanBi's body went mad!"

The first demon smacks Gazzon up side the head.

"Quit trying to scare us with your paranoid delusions! We are quite safe here! Now shut up and let's drink. Raiwaya you have been quiet this whole time, don't tell me your drunk already………Raiwaya……..Raiwaya?"

Raiwaya takes out his sword and kills the first demon. Then he turns and kills Gazzon. After that he stabs himself in the heart and falls down dead. The shadow of a beautiful woman appears from behind them. Panic fills the palace demons were rushing every which way to respond to the different problems the palace now faced. As soon as the a group of demon guards would make it to a balcony a shadowy figure of a woman with scrolls whirling around her would fire chakra infused throwing weapons at them as fast as bullets. The throwing weapons would tear through their bodies leaving bits of flesh in their stead. The roof had a giant beast on it that was blowing through demons like freshly fallen snow. Anytime any of the demons found a way to bring the beast down its rider, who moved like the beast itself, would jump from the back of the beast and kill them. Sand moved quickly all through the outside of the palace and anytime a demon approached a ledge the sand would destroy the ground from under them and they would fall to their deaths. Wind howled through parts of the palace, it was a wind so violent that it tore the demons to shreds. If the sand or the wind did not get to them swarms of bugs would devour them. In the main dinning hall a huge slaughter was going on. A massive shadowy figure was crushing all of the demons with his huge fists. If they tried to escape they would be met with another shadowy figure, her hands glowed with chakra, when she struck any of the demons it bypassed their armor and skin and would hit their vital organs directly, causing a massive blood piñata. Than there were the unfortunate demons in the hallways and in the armory, they were met with a blue flash that ripped their bodies in two or a shadowy figure that dropped from the ceiling and killed them all before the first body hit the ground. Many demons were now running for their lives as actual shadows chased them and swallowed them whole. There was no ware to escape. Two figures were watching every demon. They knew were everyone was at all times and were transmitting the location of every demon to their comrades through a thought transfer jutsu. Screams echoed throughout the whole palace and Lord GinToro was pacing back and forth in his main chamber shouting at one of his servants.

"Fucking Fox!!! I told him I wanted the woman and her baby dead!! Then he could devour the village! Now his greed is my demise! I won't stand for it! I have to go. Now, before the Grand Master shows up. I am not ready to die just yet. Now get out of here!"

"But my lord they'll kill me."

"Good! While their killing you I'll have more time to pack my bags now get out!"

GinToro moved toward his cabinet opened it and began putting scrolls from it into a bag. Suddenly he stopped packing and began to breath slowly, fear spread throughout his face.

"You're already here aren't you?"

Naruto emerged from the shadows behind GinToro like a phantom.

"Yes. I've been here this whole time."

GinToro turned to face Naruto. Naruto was wearing his father's jacket and mask over top his grandfather's armor.

"If you were in my room this whole time what were you waiting for?"

"That."

"What I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. The screams have all stopped you know what that means don't you?"

"That I'm the only one left in the palace."

"Correct."

"Impossible! No Grand Master has even come close to doing anything like this! What did you do hire mercenaries, bring an army, what!?"

"No, nothing that complicated. I merely just asked for the help of a few close friends."

Naruto snaps his fingers and all of his new Guardians quickly darted into the room and lined up in single file on ether side of Naruto got down on one knee and bowed. Hinata appeared beside Naruto.

"All in the palace are dead."

Naruto removed his mask and Jacket and gave them to Hinata. He then kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Hinata."

"I don't get it. My palace is the hardest to find. How did you locate it?"

Naruto started walking between his guardians toward GinToro.

"Well you see, when we raided GanBi's palace we came across a map to your palace. It seems that GanBi was going to kill you and take all that you own. Lucky for you we got to him first."

Naruto disappeared from were he was at the other end of the room and reappeared inches from GinToro's face. He grabs GinToro by the neck and smashes him against the wall.

"You son of a bitch! The Fox tells me you were the one who told him to kill my mother and you used my father's village as payment! Do you know just how many people died because of that! And they all hated me for it!"

Naruto's nails were digging into GinToro's neck. Blood poured onto Naruto's hands.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! My death just might be worth causing you and your family that much pain. So kill me then."

"Not yet. There is still something else you have that I need."

"And what is that?"

"Don't play stupid. You're the Demon Lord's personal Historian, you have documents on everything about the Demon Lord's including were the other palaces are located. We know that these documents are not in the palace because my wife and her cousin searched the palace top to bottom and found nothing."

"And you thing that I'm just going to tell you were they are just like that? Go to hell! I do not fear death and the kind of torture it would take to break me I know you are too kind hearted to inflict."

"You're right."

Naruto drops GinToro.

"I am to kind hearted to torture you……………but I know someone who can. Gaara!!!

"Yes my lord."

"Leave his tongue and a few breaths; otherwise do what you want with him."

"Yes my lord."

GinToro let out one final scream before he was silenced. After a few minutes Gaara released him from the sand. All of GinToro's arms and lags had been crushed and then ripped off. His eyes had also been ripped out. Sand poured from his mouth, his eye sockets, and every one of the other holes now on his body. GinToro coughed up the last of the sand and lay broken on the floor. Every inch of his body felt like someone had taken sand paper to it. Naruto walked up to the now shattered GinToro.

"So was Gaara able to make you "see" things my way or do I have to get my friend Sasuke to destroy your mind as well as your body."

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I WILL TELL YOU ANYTHING JUST PLEASE KILL ME AFTERWAREDS.

"Fine, I'll kill you now tell me were your documents are."

"In an old abandoned temple near the Hidden Village of the Waterfall. You won't have to look far it is the only temple in the area that's abandoned. Now please kill me!"

"Alright, you have served your purpose……………. Rasengan!!!!!!!!"

A large blast of energy sent GinToro crashing through his wall and plummeting down the mountain side until he was finally impaled by a cliff spike. Naruto looked down to make sure he was dead.

"Ok guys he's dead, let's go."

End of Chapter

Writer's Notes: I'm back just like I told you all I would be. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel to I am an Outcast. Unfortunately I will be going away for Christmas vacation soon and will not update for awhile. Please bear with me. Also please send in those reviews because I want to know if you like the fanfic. I want to wish you all Happy Holidays and I hope you all get what you want this year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Writer's Notes: I am really sorry for such a late update. Christmas was very busy and so was New Years and then I had to go back to Collage (One more semester and I'm finally done!). I'm really happy right now because I just registered for Anime North 2007 and the woman who does Hinata's voice is going to be there and I want her to sign this sexy picture of Hinata and have her put "Let's see Naruto resist this!" on it. Anyway I hope you like this new chapter and please keep sending those reviews because I love hearing from you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hinata awoke quite surprised. She was not laying in her and Naruto's bed in their home in Konoha, but instead they were in the master bedroom of the Palace in the Heaven Village. Naruto then noticed she was awake.

"Good morning."

Naruto said as he gave her a good morning kiss.

"Good morning Naruto…um I thought we were going to go home after we took out GinToro's palace."

"I'm sorry Hinata. After you fell asleep everyone else started talking about how they were too tired to make the trip back to Konoha and the Heaven Village was close by. Unfortunately when we arrived at the Heaven Village Uncle Kenji informed me that he and the other Guardians are in need of our help and that break I thought we could take will have to be postponed."

"For how long?"

"I can't say. More and more villages are being attacked by demons and they are being devious little bastards. They try to kill as many humans as they can and then run at the first sight of a Guardian. Uncle Kenji and the others need our help and I feel bad about bringing this on everyone."

"Don't be. What you are doing is giving others hope and I never once hated you for your decisions. All I'm wondering is while the Heavens are in need of their Grand Master, who will be Hokage for the Leaf?"

"Tsunade said not to worry about that. She has no problem being Hokage a little while longer. She also said that if something happened to her that ether Jiraiya or Kakashi would be made honorary Hokage in my absence."

"So everything is taken care of then?"

"Yes, Sakura and Ino even said that their children's grandparents will take care of them until they come back. So everything is taken care of. Listen Hinata, I promise that even if all the Demon Lords are not dead, after four more years I will stop all this and be the best husband I can be."

"Naruto don't be stupid. You always were the best husband I could've ever asked for."

She kissed Naruto sweetly. Naruto stared at her happy face and then remembered something important.

"Hinata."

"Yes Naruto."

"We've been married nine years right?"

"Yes that's right."

"Well these last few years with you have made me think about something…. something important. And the more I think about it the happier I get and I'm more than positive that this would make you very happy to."

"What would that be Naruto?"

Naruto rolled on top of Hinata and began kissing her affectionately.

"Hinata…….I want a baby."

Hinata's eyes sparkled like diamonds. She could not believe that all these years she never once thought of having a baby with Naruto, but now that Naruto brought the idea up she was happier than ever.

"Oh Naruto I'm more than just very happy. Having your child would bring me more joy than seven of my greatest dreams combined. But what about the pill you took three months ago?"

"There is a drink you can take to counter the pill, which I have already taken."

"Then that means…"

"That's right. My manly little ninja are backed up and need a place to go and I know just the place. I just might get you pregnant in one go."

Naruto did not have to use foreplay because they were both already excited. When he became one with her, he trusted slower than normal so he could enjoy the moment longer. He caressed her neck with his lips and then came to her lips and kissed her softly. Hinata giggled. Making a baby with Naruto made her feel fucking incredible. Naruto felt Hinata's breast and played with it a bit.

"You're a very healthy girl Hinata. I know our baby's going to be perfect."

Hinata had an orgasm at that very moment. She felt sexier, happier, and more beautiful than she had ever felt in her entire life. Now all Naruto had to do was cum and she and Naruto would be parents.

"Lord Naruto!!!!"

Daisuke burst into the room.

"Forgive me my lord, but we need you up. Another village was attacked and Lord Kenji needs to speak with you right away."

"Ok Daisuke I'll be right on that, but could you please leave the room while Hinata and I make ourselves decent?"

Daisuke eyes went wide.

"I'm so sorry Lord Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had no idea you and Lady Hinata were in the middle of…………well…um….marital…um….business. Please forgive me Lord Naruto!!!!!!!!!!"

"All is forgiven if you just get out right now."

"Of course."

Daisuke ran out and closed the door.

"Damn, we were so close."

"It's ok Naruto, I think we should wait until your business with the Demon Lords is finished before we bring a child into this world anyways."

"Your right, but as soon as this is all over I assure that we will take up were we last left off."

Naruto popped another male birth control pill into his mouth, swallowed, and he and Hinata got up to face the day.

There were some in the Palace that were very happy indeed to have Naruto's Guardians back in the Palace, especially Sakina. Shino's blushing new wife lay on her bed waiting for Shino to finish what he had started before he had to go off to raid GinToro's Palace. Shino's eyes sparkled with a combination of both pure love and intense lust. Shino had waited very patiently to have sex with Sakina again and now that the moment had come he did not know what to do with her. Sakina sensed this.

"Shino it's ok I've told you, do anything you want with me just don't do anything that will hurt."

"Ok I will just don't be timid."

Bugs pored from Shino's body, but these were not attack bugs. They were a special breed of bug that Shino knew would stimulate key areas of a woman's body. When they reached her Sakina was introduced to sexual delight that was new and exciting. Sakina had believed that she knew everything about sexual pleasure, but these bugs could create sexual stimulation on every inch of her body. When the bugs were done and went back into Shino, he started to walk towards her. Sakina's body was tender from the bugs, very tender. She felt that if Shino so much as touched her, her whole body would explode.

"Do not worry my love, I will be gentle and when I am done you will just need a few hours sleep."

Sakina closed her eyes as Shino became one with her. She did not remember much of what happened next. All she knew was that what ever happened she felt absolutely phenomenal for a few minutes and then passed out.

Sakina's little sister Bara was also having fun with her man to. Gaara was so innocent when it came to sex. Gaara made love like a child, for he knew nothing about sex other than were his penis goes. That was how Bara liked it. Bara was not a concubine like her sister, but that did not stop her from learning all of their sexual arts. She could teach Gaara to do things that would make him a real man, but she did not want a man she wanted the boy she had loved her whole life. Besides other than feeling her up and sucking on her breasts Gaara did not have to do much to please Bara in bed. She was so in love with him that just him being with her was enough to make her happy. Because Gaara was so ignorant about sex, every time Bara had sex with him it was like having sex with a virgin. Bara loved that. She loved watching him get embarrassed when she did something new to him and his orgasm face was just so cute she couldn't stand it.

Gaara's face was red as he and Bara began to make love. The two of them were in the bath in Bara's bedroom as Bara began to soap him up. She would feel up his whole body and smile when she got to his penis. Gaara blushed more. He too enjoyed the fact that Bara was in control of their love making, just like when they were kids. Gaara could not believe how good Bara was at getting him off. He turned around to face her and leaped on her playfully. The two of them cuddled lovingly in the bath. When they became one Gaara's face grew redder still. Bara's sexual prowess was too much for Gaara and he always came early, but Bara did not mind she always had the power to bring him right back up again. It did not take long before Gaara was ready for another go.

In another bedroom Kiba was learning just why they call it the village of Heaven. Aya and Emi were using a jutsu to make their skin extra soft and were giving Kiba a full body massage. Kiba was in a stat of ecstasy so powerful that his mind was gone, completely gone. He could not think of anything at the moment except what his body told him to do and that was to fuck Aya. Emi would have to wait until he was done with Aya. Kiba plunged himself into Aya. Her face went red and she gave him a very passionate kiss to reward him for picking her first. Emi pouted a bit, but Kiba turned a bit to kiss her as well.

"Don't feel so bad I picked you first last time remember?"

Emi nodded.

"Good, I'll do something nice with you later ok."

"Ok."

"That's my girl."

Kiba turned back to Aya and began having sex with her softly. Aya and Emi did not like rough sex and Kiba respected that. While Kiba was locked in sexual intercourse with Aya Emi kissed Kiba's neck and rubbed her body over Kiba's back. Being a Guardian kicks so much ass. Kiba thought to himself.

Rock Lee and Akemi lay in bed together staring into each other's eyes. In the last few years Lee had come to know what real love truly is.

"Akemi."

"Yes Lee?"

"I love you more than anything and you love me to right?"

"Of course I love you Lee. You are the only one I will share my love with and I will always share my bed with you."

"Then why will you not share the rest of your life with me?"

"Lee I told you, I enjoy my life in the Palace and I enjoy what I do. I don't want to give that up and if we were married I would feel terrible sleeping with others. Lee I may sleep with other men, but you are the only man I will share my heart with. That is why I am giving you this baby. I would never have a child with any other man and if you want to raise another child let me know."

"Thank you Akemi. If you will love no other man then I shall never love another woman as long as I live!"

Lee and Akemi kissed each other one more time before getting up to face the day.

End of Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Writer's Notes: Sorry for the short Chapter. I just wanted to give you guys something to read while I come up with ways to fit parts of my story together. There are certain things I want to put into this fanfic. I've already come up with a bunch of Kick ass scenes and I have the ending finished I just need to fit them together to make the story flow. Enjoy and thank you for your reviews. (Please keep sending them.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

As the young Guardians of the Heaven Village were just getting up to greet the morning, a black vial of night still hung in the air around the Village of the Leaf. Jiraiya and Tsunade were taking full advantage of the beautiful night air. Tsunade was quite surprised that Jiraiya had such powerful stamina at his age. She almost hated herself for giving in to the toad hermit's loving embrace, but she could not help it. That bastard had turned his charm on full blast the whole night and he had been perfect. Plus she had not had sex in far longer than she had cared to admit. Jiraiya really had grown up from the child she knew as a girl and as a young woman for that matter. She could not believe it herself, but at the end of the day she had spent with Jiraiya she wanted him bad. Of course Jiraiya was more than willing to fulfill her wish.

Jiraiya could not believe his luck. For the first time ever Tsunade wanted to make love to him. He could never turn down something like that. He would never admit it, but Jiraiya had always loved her. He had desired her ever since he met her. Unfortunately, she had always been out of his reach. She was the first Hokage's granddaughter and there had always been much more deserving men than him to woe her. All his repressed sexual feelings for her are what made him say all those cruel things to her as a child. He never thought he would ever have her to himself, but now she finally gave him a chance.

Jiraiya and Tsunade made love to each other as if they were already lovers. They were both very comfortable and could read each other's bodies like a book. When it was over Tsunade lay her head on Jiraiya's chest and closed her eyes. It was then that something came to her, something from her past that she had long since tried to forget. Her thought was then interrupted.

"Not bad for an old man ah Tsunade."

"No not bad at all. You're definitely better then the last time we had sex."

Jiraiya laughed.

"You know this was the first time we have ever been this close. What the Hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about when we were younger before I met Dan. You came up to me all in a huff because you had done something stupid and sensei was going to kill you. You begged me to make you a man before you died."

"Oh right now I remember. I made that whole story up just so I could be the one to make you a woman."

"And what a shitty way to become a woman it was. Your penis was a true Ninja Master; In and out in less then 30 seconds."

"Ouch."

"It was the most embarrassing experience of my life and I wanted to kill you."

"So why didn't you; I thought for sure I was dead, but a week later you disappeared."

"Yes I had to go somewhere else for a while."

"You where gone for a long time."

"Yes about eight and a half months to be exact. What does that tell you Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya felt as if he was about to vomit.

"You went off to have a baby!? You went off to have OUR baby!?"

"Congratulations Jiraiya! It's a boy!!"

Jiraiya was happy to already be lying down. He had a son and was not even aware he existed until now.

"Tsunade this is huge, I want to meet him. I want to see just what the two of us could create."

Tears swelled up in Tsunade's eyes.

"Jiraiya we need to talk about that. When I gave birth I knew nether one of us could raise a child so I gave him up and it wasn't until I came back to Konoha to become the Fifth that I discovered what became of him."

More tears rolled down her cheek.

"Our son was the Forth Hokage."

Jiraiya held Tsunade close as she cried. He even felt a few tears in his eyes as well. When Arashi died Jiraiya had lost a friend and a student. Now he had lost a son. He finally knew where all of Arashi's talent came from. Then he thought of something that really made him want to cry.

"Um Tsunade; Didn't we just find out that Naruto was Arashi's son?"

Tsunade's eyes shot open wide.

"You mean all those times he called me a Granny he was right!!!!!!!? Now I know why he reminded me of Nawaki so much; He was my own flesh and blood this whole time."

"I'm still getting over the fact that our grandson is the Grand Master of the Village of Heaven."

"Both our son and grandson were destined to do great things with their lives, without us raising them."

"I don't think that's true. I feel as though I had a hand in raising Arashi and we both were there for Naruto."

Jiraiya thought for a bit.

"Do you want to get married?"

"Jiraiya if you're joking with me I'll make sure you never have children again."

"I'm not joking; look, you and I only have a few years left in this world and it would be nice to have someone to share those last moments with. Besides, I think it would dishonor the Grand Master's reputation if people were to find out that his grandparents are not married to each other."

"Do you love me?"

"I care about you deeply and I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"That's so sweet Jiraiya, but you did not answer my question."

Jiraiya looked like he had a headache.

"As you know I have been with a large amount of women and have never had to say I love you to any of them. The day I admit I actually truly love a woman is the day I give up writing my beloved novels."

"I see."

"Tsunade?"

"Yes?"

"I think you should be the one to break the bad news to Kakashi."

"What bad news?"

"I love you. I love you with all my heart and I've wanted to be with you since I was a child. Even though our lives are near their end, if I could be with you just for a sort time I will have had no regrets in life. Please Tsunade, will you let me be your husband."

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a warm kiss and laid her head back on his chest.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad being your wife. Just don't cheat on me."

"Deal."

"You can still write those trashy books of yours and research them if you must; just make sure you come to me with all your built up lust."

"Deal."

"Also I'm not a damn maid so you clean up your own mess and I can't cook."

"So I clean up after myself and we'll eat out from now on."

"Right and if I want something done or I want you and I to do something together we do it no questions asked."

"Deal, but what do I get out of this?"

"I'll fuck you anytime you want and anywhere."

"I can live with that."

"So when do you want to get married?"

"Let's wait until after our grandson comes home. Then we can tell him we're getting married and that he's our grandson."

"So what do we do until then?"

Jiraiya smiled and then began to suck on one of Tsunade's breasts and fondle the other. Tsunade gave out a soft moan. Jiraiya stopped for a moment.

"I think I may have thought of something to pass the time."

Then he went right back to what he was doing.

End of Chapter.

Writer's Notes: I'm sorry my updates don't come fast enough. This is my last semester of Collage and with the required readings and essays it is hard to find time to write. Thank you for waiting patiently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Damnit Daisuke. Naruto thought to himself. He had the worst case of blue balls ever; thanks to Daisuke interrupting him and Hinata while they were making love. Now he had to join the others in the main dinning room of the palace. Looking at his beloved wife did not help things ether. Hinata was so beautiful. Her skin was like pure untainted cream and her hair shone like a clean mountain lake in the morning sun. Naruto tried hard not to think like that until he and Hinata were alone again or else he would mount her right in fount of everyone. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Ino, Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Uncle Kenji, anybody, Naruto did not care who would be watching. He could probably get away with it to, but he knew he shouldn't so he didn't. Instead he and Hinata walked into the dinning room and greeted everyone good morning.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Rock Lee were sitting together having a meal and soon the rest would join them. They had all been through so much together that they were all no longer just friends. They were now a family who looked out for each other like real brothers and sisters. Naruto could not believe how different things were now. He remembered what things were like awhile back when they were young. He could honestly say he liked the way things are now. He had finally gotten the respect he had wanted ever since he was a young child and now he was pushing himself harder than ever. Soon he would be able to just be Hokage like he had always wanted. When that time comes he will make it up to everyone especially Hinata. Until then he is the Grand Master of the Village of Heaven and his friends are his personal strike team and until every Demon Lord is dead his job as Grand Master is not finished.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Naruto."

Sakura said sweetly. She then turned her head and screamed.

"Sasuke I swear if you don't eat the meal I made for you I'm going to surgically rip open your stomach and put the food in myself!!"

"Hay Lee, what's up with Sakura?"

"She is obsessed with cooking for him."

"Since when?"

"Ask Ino."

Naruto looked over at Ino and Choji who were having a tender little breakfast. Ino was leaning on Choji's massive body with her arms around his neck in a cute little half embrace. She was putting bowl after bowl of her homemade food in front of him. Choji ate up the food happily; taking time between bites to give Ino a gentle kiss on the cheek to let her know he liked it.

"I see, but I thought Choji cooked his own meals, because Ino won't cook with fat or meat or anything Choji likes. All she cooks are vegetables."

"That is the point; the poor guy can not eat the foods he loves anymore."

"Because of the training?"

"Exactly, being all muscle has a price. Every time he tries to eat something with a lot starch or sugar he vomits. He can not even eat rice. Even milk gives him stomach trouble. He can only eat meat and vegetables."

"How did he take it?"

"Not good, He moaned for a month strait barely eating at all. Choji was miserable and she did not know how to help him. One day she made a big salad and bagged Choji to eat it. He finally gave in and believe it or not he liked it. Now he will only eat vegetables if Ino prepares them for him."

"And I take it Sakura is jealous?"

"More than you know. Sakura is looking for anything to make Sasuke act passionate for her. She sees how happy cooking for her man has made Ino."

"But Sasuke is not the type of man who enjoys someone else cooking for him."

"Sakura does not seem to care."

"I can't believe I missed all that."

"Don't worry about it Naruto. You were very busy at the time with your Grand Master business it is ok to miss a few things."

"I guess."

Akemi walked into the room carrying a tray of food; she then put the food in front of Lee and bent down and kissed him.

"I hope you like it."

She then sat down beside him.

"I see that Choji isn't the only one who's found someone to cook for him. Akemi you look different."

"That is because she is three months pregnant with my child."

"Lee that's incredible, you're going to be a daddy. I didn't know you and Akemi got married."

"We did not get married Naruto. Akemi and I are just having a baby."

"Who's going to raise the baby?"

"I am."

"Alone?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No of course not. Congratulations buddy."

"Thanks Naruto."

"Naruto I need to talk to you."

"Right coming Uncle Kenji."

"I gotta go, congratulations once again Lee."

Kenji led Naruto into the Grand Master's office.

"I think you might need to sit down Naruto."

"Ok what's the damage?"

"The demons are pissed Naruto. They're acting more aggressive than usual and they're making bolder moves. We can't keep up with it all. The fucking bastards are running from us before we can catch them and people are dieing."

"So then I've failed as a Grand Master."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're one of the greatest Grand Masters in history! I've never heard of a Grand Master killing three Demon Lords before and you're well on your way to killing a forth. That's amazing and the people love you for it. Every village in the land knows what you have done for them."

"What enraged the demons causing thousands of people to be eaten by them?"

"Compared to the millions that would've died if the Demon Lords were left alive, yes you have done much for every village not just Konoha. We just need a little help to take care of a few pests. I need you to stay in Heaven Village for awhile and just meet with a few diplomats just so you can tell them that everything is going to be ok."

"And everything is going to be ok?"

"Yes Naruto which brings me to how were going to make it ok; I need you to lend me a few members of your strike force."

"You want me to lend them to you?"

"Yes I can't believe you found them all in one place, but they are the most impressive Guardians I've seen. The Uchiha kid, the Kazakage, the Hyuga kid, and the bushy brows are already stronger than I am. Can I please use them to assist myself and the rest of the Guardians."

"Sure I'll assign a few of them to the spots that are giving you the most trouble."

After Kenji was finished briefing Naruto, he returned to the dinning room were everyone else was. By this point TenTen, Neji, Gaara, Bara, Kiba, Shino, and Sakina had joined the rest for breakfast. TenTen was getting herself some tea and Neji instinctively moved what she put in her tea next to her. Gaara and Bara sat very close to each other and every now and then she would take a piece of food and put it in his mouth. Shino did the same with Sakina only a bug would bring the food to her mouth.

"Naruto I had breakfast prepared for you. You must be starving. Would you like some tea?

Naruto took Hinata and gave her a long passionate kiss that made Hinata want to melt. Everyone else was surprised and shocked. When he was done Naruto took the tea from Hinata.

"Thank you sweetie I needed some tea."

He turned to everyone else.

"What? I missed my morning orgasm ok."

Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Is it too much to ask you to kiss me like that?"

Naruto spoke up again.

"Where are Shikamaru and Temari? I need to speak to all of you right now."

"I'm right here what's up?"

"Hay Temari where's Shikamaru?"

"Asleep. Shikamaru kind of woke up horny and let's just say I'm so happy right now that I let him sleep in and I told him I'd bring him some food later."

"Fine Shikamaru doesn't need to be here anyways. I'm sure you can tell him when he wakes up. I need you guys to do some missions with the other Guardians, except Sakura and Sasuke I need you two to check out that old temple that GinToro spoke of and bring back all the documents you find. Gaara you, Temari, and Shikamaru are going back to the village of the Sand. There is a demon there that is incredibly bothersome to get rid of and I'm sure you and Temari would want to protect your homeland. Neji you, TenTen, and Lee will go back to Konoha. There's a demon in the Forest of Death that is devouring everything that ventures in it. The demon has clamed the lives of 17 Genin already. The rest of you are on call until further notice. Your missions start tomorrow Good Luck."

Night once again fell upon the Village of Heaven and Naruto was sitting in his office going over what was needed for his new diplomatic assignments. Naruto then heard a knock at the door and Sasuke walked inside.

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Sasuke good you're here sit down."

"What was it you needed?"

"Sasuke what's with tone, I'm off the clock. You can relax now."

"So what did you want with me?"

Naruto pulled two very large bottles of wine out of his desk

"This. I was wondering if you'd share a drink with me before your mission. We never get to talk that much anymore."

A smile escaped from Sasuke's gloomy face.

"Alright."

Sasuke and Naruto went through the first bottle in an hour and were now working on the second.

"Holy shit, Naruto how can you drink so much? I'm having trouble keeping my balance and you look fine."

"I'm used to drinking with Ero-sennin. You learn to hold your liquor pretty quick when you have to keep up with a horny old man, a giant toad. So Sasuke how are things with Sakura?"

"Fine."

"You sure about that?"

"Not really. She expects too much out of me Naruto. Things with us happened too fast."

"Why did you ask her to marry you then?"

"Because I wanted to be with her; after I came back from that ordeal with Orochimaru things were different between me and the rest of Konoha. I finally got to see people for who they really are, but Sakura still had feelings for me. I knew then that her love for me was real and it made me happy because I loved her to."

"You mean you fell in love with her then."

"No I mean I've always loved her."

"Bullshit Sasuke. You never so much as gave her the time of day back then."

"Naruto I'm going to tell you something and the only reason I'm telling you this is because this wine is making me fucking brain dead. But you have to promise never to tell anyone ok."

"Ok Sasuke I swear."

Sasuke took another drink of wine.

"Ok…..Ok…..Ok. When we were Genin I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the village. One time I actually saw her naked while she was taking a bath and I masturbated for a week strait. Her body was perfect. Just knowing I could have her anytime I wanted drove me crazy. When we did missions together I would sometimes sneak a glance at her ass."

"So your Sharingan eye was focused on a little more than just the road ahead. So what's the problem now?"

"Well back then I could not bring myself to be with her because I knew the things I would have to do to kill Itachi would make it impossible for me to get close to someone. Now I don't know why I can't be the lover she wants. I can feel it all inside me the passion, the lust, the intense sexual yearning I had for her they're all there, but I can't fucking bring them out! Sakura means everything to me and I all I can be for her is a sad excuse for a husband! How long before I lose her Naruto."

"Sasuke you're not going to lose her. Sakura cares too much for you to let you go. She's already seen your worst side, she can deal with this. Maybe she can help you remember those feelings."

"Well it's not going to be tonight. Naruto can you help me up and push me in the direction of my room?"

Naruto helps Sasuke to his feet.

"Alright come on, I'll help you to your room.

End of Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Writer's Notes: I am really sorry for not updating for awhile. I had a lot of essays and tests this semester, but it's all done because I have finished my last semester of Collage. Now I just have to sit back and receive my certificate. Next I'm going to get a job. Anyway, thank you for waiting so long and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Temari and Gaara stared out the window of the airship with eyes of blood hungry rage. What they were looking at was the barely together Village of the Sand. Their home had nearly been devastated by constant demon attacks far worse than anything Gaara or Temari could remember from their childhoods. Temari still remembers the time she, her brother and her mother pregnant with Gaara were almost eaten by a demon. Shikamaru put his arms around her.

"Don't get so upset, that's just what they want. If you get worked now you won't think clearly in battle and besides if you don't give them the satisfaction of getting you mad, then it will be much more satisfying when we drown them in their own blood."

Temari knew Shikamaru was right, but decided to stay enraged."

"How much longer until we dock?"

Temari and Shikamaru looked in shock. Gaara had not said anything the whole trip and now he finally spoke, which was a sign that his patience was wearing thin. Gaara could not contain himself any longer. This was the day he would defend his village as a Demon Bane Guardian, just like he always dreamed of as a child. Now he thirsted for demon blood more than ever. The ship finally docked and Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru disembarked from the ship. Kankuro and a man in Guardian armor were there to meet them.

"I've never been happier to see you in my life Gaara."

"Kankuro, just how much damage have they done?"

"A lot. They keep sending raccoon-dog demons that look like Shukaku after us. The demons find it…………..humorous."

"Usually it only takes three Guardians to rid a village of demon scum, but they are being led by a demon that's beyond the skill of my men and I. We've held them off as much as we can, but we really need the help of the Grand Demon Elimination Task Force."

"The Grand Demon Elimination Task Force. That still makes me smile every time I hear it. It makes me think about what you and your friends from Konoha were like when we were young. You should hear the way they talk about you now little brother. Your praises are spoken all through the village."

"Even though they're under demon attack because of me?"

"They thrust you to save them."

"Then I better get to it. At which gate do they attack from?"

"The western entrance is where they attack and you usually see them coming. Demons never were much good at stealth."

At that moment a sand ninja came running to them.

"Lord Kazakage, please help us. They're returning for another attack."

They all made their way to the western entrance of the village. When they arrived they found three large raccoon-dog demons bonding towards them.

"Kankuro, you and the other ninja need to get back and let us work."

"Like we need to be told to stay away from those big things."

Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru removed their cloaks to reveal their glorious angelic armor and started walking toward the three demons.

_This is it little brother, your dream is finally a reality and you deserve it. _Kankuro thought to himself as he watched in aw. He then saw the other sand ninja, sacred out of their minds.

"You guys don't know how lucky you are to bear witness to moments like this."

The demons rushed toward the village. One demon lunged right at it, but before he could get to it a wall of sand went up from the ground and shielded the entire village. The demon landed on the shield and then the sand from the shield swallowed the demon up. The sand then constricted, crushing the demon making blood spray in all directions. Temari then fired off a powerful blast of wind that ripped off the second demons head and limbs leaving a dismembered bloody mess. Shikamaru created a massive shadow on the ground. Dark shadowy hands reached out and grabbed the third demon and pulled it into the shadow vortex. The beast tried to fight back moaning and roaring until it was finally swallowed up.

"That was easy."

"I'm guessing that none of those demons was the one they were having trouble with."

"No he did not show up until now."

"How can you sense him when we can't?"

"He's masking his presence, so none of us can sense him."

"Then how do you know he's here?"

"Because I'm paralyzed and it would take a powerful demon to do this to me."

"Shikamaru you can't move!?"

"That's correct and in a second or two I won't be conscious."

Shikamaru then fell to the ground and Temari and Gaara readied themselves for a tough fight. Lightening struck the ground and a humanoid toad demon with large horns and fur started walking toward them. In a flash of light he zipped past Gaara and Temari and grabbed one of the sand ninja watching the fight. He then took a bite out of the sand ninja's head leaving nearly half of it uneaten and turned to face Temari and Gaara.

"Father was right. All those years living in the desert have given you sand ninja a nice crisp flavor."

"You fucking bastard!!!! What makes you think you can treat my comrades like cattle!"

"I am ShinToro son of GinToro and I need to devour every one of you in order to be powerful enough to take my father's place as one of the lords of all demons. Besides, there is no need to be so upset. This village is worthless; at least as food for me these people will be useful."

"Enough!!! I enjoyed torturing your father, but the pain he felt will feel like Nirvana when compared to the agony I will inflect on you!"

"You don't really understand the situation very clearly do you? You can't just get between a future demon lord and his meal. Now bring down this sand shield of yours, because it is getting in the way of my food."

Gaara could not believe the arrogance of this pompous ass. He just ordered Gaara about; acting as if Gaara and Temari were no threat at all.

"I think you're the one who doesn't understand the situation. The shield stays up and you are going to die an incredibly hellish death."

ShinToro looked at Gaara like he just sprouted little pink wings on his head.

"Very well then."

ShinToro walked up to the sand shield and placed his hand on it. Smoke started to appear on the sand where his hand was place and it started to spread.

"I'm sending electro current through each sand particle creating friction and friction creates heat. Take down the shield or your village will broil."

The sand shield fell and Gaara began his attack. Sand wrapped around ShinToro and enclosed, but before Gaara could complete his Desert Coffin jutsu he felt the unbearable heat. Gaara's sand turned red and he could no longer handle the temperature of the it. Even the gourd on his back had gotten so hot that Gaara had to take it off. When ShinToro was released from the sand he sent a blast of electro energy at Gaara that put a field around him. Gaara struggled, but he found himself paralyzed just like Shikamaru and then he fell to the ground unconscious. Temari tried to send off a blast of wind, but before she could reach the fan on her back ShinToro was right behind her. Temari was frozen where she stood. The bastard had stunned her body as well.

"You, my young lady, and I are going to have a little fun. I am going to magnetize this fan of yours so that every metal weapon that that very large group of ninja watching us over there is carrying gets to the fan through you."

"You'll be hit as well."

"I'm sure I can move out of the way in time with my speed, you on the other hand can't seem to move at all."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's a bad habit of mine. Father always told me not to play with my food, but I never really did listen to father much."

ShinToro infused Temari's fan with energy and all of the different throwing weapons used by the sand ninjas standing by flew out of their belts, pockets, and backpacks. The weapons began to pick up speed as they raced toward Temari. ShinToro waited until the weapons were a few meters away before zipping off into the village leaving Temari to die. Temari closed her eyes tight and when weapons did not reach her body she realized what had happened. She opened her eyes to thousands of throwing weapons held in place inches from her face by shadows.

"You really are a lazy ass you know that. Look how close they are."

"Hey at least I stopped them."

"So how long have you been free?"

"Since he threatened to broil the village."

"So why didn't you help us?"

"I needed to see how he fights before I could engage him."

"I had no idea a toad could be that fast."

"I'm guessing he gets it from his mother."

"His mother?"

"Yes ShinToro is only half toad. His mother is most likely one of those foreign panther demons. I had no idea just how pampered GinToro was until now. It would take a great deal of renown and an even greater amount of demonic resources to gain a panther demon as a wife or concubine. I'm thinking the cost that the Demon Lords had to pay was even greater than usual to make her go to bed with a hideous fuck like GinToro."

"So he has the power of a toad and the speed of a panther. That's just beautiful."

"There's nothing beautiful about this situation."

"Gaara you're awake."

"We have no more time for talking. Shikamaru, my sand is useless against him. I need your mind now to help me and my sister win this fight. You are Naruto's strategist. Can you think of something to help us get through this battle?"

"Normally I would need a few minutes to think, but thanks to the training I came up with a plain while you were fighting him. Temari can you use your wind to freeze Gaara's sand?"

"Yes, I think I can do that."

"Good. I thrust you can still move the sand while it is frozen."

"I think I know what you're getting at."

"Good. Find ShinToro and engage him until he runs. ShinToro may by fast and strong, but he is too young and arrogant to know any real tactics so he'll run at the first sign of a challenge."

"What will you do?"

"You'll know when I do it, now go find him and engage him."

Gaara and Temari took off into the village.

ShinToro walked calmly through the village of the sand. There was no need to rush. The Guardians did not cause him as much trouble as he had thought and he liked to take his time and pick out a good human to eat. It was at that moment that something odd struck ShinToro in the head. He held what it was in his hand and looked puzzled. It was a small piece of ice with a single grain of sand in it. Before he could respond to this strange event, a piece of ice three times larger than his own body slammed ShinToro into a wall. ShinToro pushed the large piece of sand ice away furiously. Then a sand ice blade pierced ShinToro in the arm and then another pierced him in the thigh.

"I hope you like my new jutsu. It's a combo move I do with my sister. She freezes my sand using wind and chakra from a safe distance from here."

Gaara lifted sand into the air and formed it into knives then a cloud of cold mist hit the sand knives turning them to ice. They then flew into ShinToro. One hit his shoulder, one hit his knee and the third one pierced his eye.

"I'm going to surgically cut your head open, pore sand on your brain and watch you scream. This I promise you!!"

ShinToro sent a blast of electro energy at Gaara. The mist then returned and froze the sand shield Gaara was using to protect himself. After the electro energy was absorbed by the shield the shield then blew apart and every piece hit ShinToro.

"My sister's wind can be just as fast as you."

ShinToro was in a panic. He ran as fast as he could; as fast as lightening it's self. Gaara and Temari could not keep up with him. He was severely wounded, but he could still run for his life.

"He's too fast Gaara. And his movments are too random to keep track of. I don't know were he's headed."

"And your husband knew he would run."

"I don't think Shikamaru had movements like this in mind. Damn it!!!!! We lost him!!!! Where the fuck did he go?!"

"He went to the upper east end of the village."

Gaara and Temari turned to see Shikamaru.

"How do you know that?"

"Because that is where he fell into my trap."

"You had a trap lied out for him? But how did you know he was going to be at the upper east end?"

"I didn't."

"Can you please explain this to me with a few more details?"

"I knew he would run. I already explained that to you. What I didn't tell you was that I was going to set a trap in a random location. A location as random as the movements of ShinToro. I knew he would come my way eventually and at the speed he was going he fell into it pretty quick. He was very surprised when it happed to."

Shikamaru led Gaara and Temari to where he had left ShinToro and he was not happy. Shikamaru's shadow jutsu had ShinToro's arms and leg joint deep in shadow. He fought hard to get free, but the more he fought the more the shadow absorbed.

"You all can't do this to me!!!!!!! I am the son of a Demon Lord!!! You have no right to do this!!! If you don't become food then you'll just live useless lives!!!!!!! You glorified pigs don't deserve anything else!!!!!!! Nothing else!!! Nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Want me to just suck him into the abyss?"

Gaara looked at ShinToro and smiled wide.

"No not yet……………………………….I have to fulfill a promise first."

End of Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Writer's Notes: Sorry for taking so long. I was busy with graduation and looking for work. Hope you like this new chapter. Please send me your reviews.

Sakura and Sasuke made their way through the terrain of the Land of Waterfalls. It did not take them long to find the abandoned temple. Unlike many of the other structures in the area, this one was not hidden behind a waterfall or vegetation. Sasuke felt this was odd, but then it started to make sense. From the look of it the temple appeared to be thousands of years old. Probably back before the people in this land needed to hide their settlements. _What a strange place to hide such unholy documents._ Sasuke thought to himself. _But then again demons always were sick bastards._ Sakura and Sasuke entered the temple. The temple was on a hill. Its only room was rectangular with a long hallway and a statue at the end of it. It was light by the sunlight coming in from the beautifully crafted windows that let the light in taking gorgeous shapes. Sasuke and Sakura walked to the end of the room and examined the statue.

"Sasuke, do you have any idea how to get the document out of this thing?"

"Are you even sure the documents are in there?"

"They have to be. This is the only thing in the room."

"I recognize the statue. Sakura give me your purse."

"What? Why do you need money?"

"This statue is that of an enchant goddess who liked to spoil her followers. She made it very simple for them. Donate riches to her left hand and the follower would receive the greatest pleasures of the earthly world, but would suffer horribly as a worker on her farms in the afterlife. Donate to the right hand and the follower would be bound to a life of servitude to the temple and in the afterlife would get to spend eternity in the goddesses' palace with her."

"So you want to donate to her?"

"This statue has been altered so it is no longer holy, and I think I know just how a demon would use this to hide something."

Sasuke put Sakura's entire purse on the left hand of the statue and the platform the statue was standing on opened up.

"Damnit!"

Sasuke yelled through the whole temple. He and Sakura were both mad as hell. The compartment was empty.

"I guess we should have expected that the demons would raid this place after finding out GinToro was dead."

"The question is where did they take the documents?"

"They're right here."

Sasuke and Sakura turned to face a light pinkish purple imp demon with wings that despite being a demon was actually quite handsome.

"The documents are safely with me for the moment until I can get them to my master the Lord of all Demons. My name is Barrock and I am a greater imp demon that has traveled a very long way to make a name for himself amongst the demons here."

"So why are you still talking to us then. Shouldn't you be getting to your master or do you think you can kill us."

"I know I can kill you, but that is not the reason I've reviled myself to you. You see, ever since I came to this land there is something I've always wanted to do, but I've never got to it."

"And what is that?"

"Fuck the women!"

Barrock disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura and put an unholy seal on her. Sakura found herself unable to move. Barrock caressed her body.

"My word girl you are very lovely indeed."

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes burned red with rage. Sasuke had never felt hate this powerful before. The thought of him doing anything to Sakura made Sasuke ready to turn that son of a bitch into some unrecognizable heap on the ground. What really hurt was that he was using Sakura as a shield.

"I'm going to rip out your entrails and set them on fire while they're still attached!"

"I see, so she's your woman then. Don't worry I find it in bad taste to have sex with a girl who is not interested in me, but that won't matter when I use my power. She won't care at all; she'll ache for me to come to her every night from now on. Yes she will make a fine pet. Tell you what if you can kill me she's yours again. He set Sakura down next to the documents and kissed her.

"Sorry love, but I can't have your lover coming between us."

Sasuke ran full charge at Barrock, but before Sasuke knew it he was flying into one of the temple walls. Sasuke hit the wall with a terrible crash. When he got back up he was already being pummeled by Barrock's fists.

"You're the fasted opponent I've ever faced. It's too bad for you I'm still faster."

Sasuke tried hard to keep up. Barrock was so fast that Sasuke did not even have time to cast jutsus. Barrock finally threw Sasuke into the middle of the room walked up to him and stomped on his back so hard that it made a crater in the floor. He then put Sasuke in a position where he could see Sakura.

"I want you to watch, before you die."

He walked toward Sakura and knelt down to remove her cloths. Sakura then stabbed Barrock piercing his scrotum. Barrock quickly disappeared before Sakura could deliver the finishing blow to the head. She then ran toward Sasuke and began healing him.

"Oh Sasuke I'm so sorry, I wasn't really paralyzed. I was able to counter it before it took full effect. I just wanted to get close to the documents without him being suspicious. Look I was lucky to come across the location of another Demon Lord. Oh please don't be mad at me Sasuke I really believed you could handle him."

"I'm not mad Sakura. Actually this is the best I've felt in a long time."

End of Chapter.

Writer's Notes: I'm sorry for the short chapter, but this is the way the story is written.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

When Neji, Lee, and TenTen arrived in Konoha, Tsunade was just about ready to scream. It had not been a good week for her. She had to inform many of the parents of Konoha that their children had been devoured by a demon. The whole forest of death had to be barred off for fear of the demon and the chunin exams had to be canceled again. Tsunade was not happy at all, but no matter what mood she was in as soon as Neji, TenTen, and Lee got off the ship Tsunade found herself overshadowed by Guy. He dove onto Lee, hugged him tight, and with tears in his eyes cried out.

"Lee!!!!!!! I am so proud! You've become such a splendid ninja. "

"Sensei I would be nothing without you!"

"I know!"

"I love you sensei!"

"I love you too Lee!"

"Are you two done yet?"

"Oh right, you all are here to take care of that monster in the forest. Sorry for the scene Lady Hokage."

"It's alright Guy you were just happy to see your former student, but if you all don't mind I would like to work on getting that thing out of the forest."

"Did anyone get a good look at it?"

"Yes the survivors reported that it was a giant tortoise covered in a foul sludge that had fumes so thick you could see it coming off its body. All those that fought the tortoise and survived had to be taken to the hospital for months of poison extraction."

Neji went over to one of the back packs that he and the others had brought from the ship and took two bottles out of it.

"Here take this Lady Hokage. It should speed up their recovery; unfortunately they will still be out of action for a few weeks."

"Thank you. So you know how to handle the tortoise?"

"The tortoise is not the demon, it's just another victim. The foul sludge the tortoise is covered in is the demon. It's a swamp demon that searches the land looking for an animal strong enough to use as a host. We have to work quickly, by now its probably sent spores throughout the whole forest to infect other animals. We have to go."

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

"Lee!!!!!!!!! Show that swamp thing the unstoppable power that is your will!!!!"

"I will sensei!!!!!!!!"

Lee, TenTen, and Neji made their way into the forest of death. They found the forest to be eerily quiet. None of them liked that.

"Lee?"

"Yes TenTen?"

"Why didn't you tell sensei about you becoming a father?"

"I did not want him to have a heart attack. He is still so excited about me becoming a guardian. It would be too much for him to learn I was becoming a father. I want to wait a little while longer before I tell anyone about my baby. By the way Neji; just how many animals are giving us the evil eye?"

"371 to be exact."

"Really and when do you think they will attack us?"

"As soon as we stop talking and notice them."

At that moment every animal lunged at them and the three guardians took off running.

"Why are we not fighting?"

"Because I do not take the lives of animals that do not know what they are doing."

"Lee's right if we killed that many animals it would cripple the forest's eco system."

"Then what do we do about this?"

From out of nowhere a brown flash came from the trees and landed on Rock Lee's shoulder. Lee looked over to see a familiar furry face.

"Hello Lee I missed you."

"Wait you are that squirrel that helped me during the Chunin exams. I did not know you could talk."

"I learned a lot watching the ninja that entered here; because of you I learned to master the ninja arts, so that one day I could stand on your shoulder once more."

"You gave yourself ninja training and learned to talk so that you could fight a long side me again!! I am so touched!"

"Lee you can talk to your pet later, right now we need to deal with these animals."

"He is not my pet he is my partner, like Kiba and Akamaru. Now do you have a name?"

"I do not."

"Well from the way you move I will call you Inazuma. Is that alright?"

"It sounds like a fine title indeed."

"Good now you would not happen to know how to make these animals well again would you."

"Lee like I said before the sickness is caused by spores and the only way to make them well again is to kill the demon or remove the spore and seeing how there are no documents recorded of anyone removing a spore our only option is to find the demon and kill it."

"I have removed a few spores from different animals before."

"You have Inazuma?"

"Yes and I know where the demon is."

"See you guys my new partner is pulling his weight."

"So you can remove them?"

"Yes I just need to be faster if I want to get all of them."

"If it is speed you need than I will aide you with all the speed I have."

Lee and Inazuma then took off and in a matter of minutes every animal was free of the demon's grasp. Lee and Inazuma then reappeared next to Neji and TenTen.

"So shall we go kill the demon now?"

Inazuma led the three guardians to a cave that looked disgusting. The walls of the cave were covered in a green and purple slime and fungus attached to dark green crystals that created more fungus.

"Its trying to mass produce more of its self. I'm afraid that the tortoise host is already dead and that it should now be a walking tortoise corpse more fungus than tortoise."

They put on masks to protect themselves from the poison and moved on. When they made it to the end of the cave they found the tortoise. It was one big giant shell covered in the rankest slime ever seen by any of them. It began to move and puss oozed out of the head area. With every inch of the head and legs that came out of the shell more puss oozed and sometimes squirted out. Lee, TenTen, and Neji found themselves sick in no time. The smell was indescribable and it went right through their masks.

"Its brain is in its shell. We have to break open its shell and destroy the brain. The good news is that the demon can not move or attack us. The bad news is that the shell is very hard, the fungus acts as a second shield, and we only have a little time left before the poison makes us sick as well."

"Leave the fungus to me."

TenTen throw a barrage of exploding weapons that sent fire tearing through the fungus. With the fungus gone Neji and Lee proceeded to break open the shell with their strongest attacks. The fungus then came back and TenTen, Neji, and Lee repeated what they had done before. It was not a hard battle, just a battle that took a lot of time, focus, and patience. The fact that it was everyone in the cave was sick from the look and the smell of the cave and its inhabitance did not help things at all. Finally they managed to get the shell open and TenTen hurled one last bomb into the brain of the monster.

"I think we should run now. When the fungus dies it lets off a toxin that gives all those who inhale it a very violent death."

Lee then picked up both Neji and TenTen and ran for the entrance of the cave as fast as he could. When they made it out of the cave they all passed out. When they awoke they found themselves in the Konoha hospital.

"Lee!!!!!!! I just knew you would pull through!!!!"

"Thank you sensei."

"How long where we out for Lady Hokage?"

"Three days Neji. We used more of that medicine that you gave us and you all seemed to clear right up. You're very lucky that Inazuma came to us and told us where to find you."

Inazuma ran to Rock Lee's shoulder. Rock Lee turned to his new partener.

"I am never letting you go again."

End of Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Writer's notes: I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I just came back from the U.S. and the next couple of days I need to spend getting a new resume together and sending them out to get a job. I will try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for holding on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kakashi sat at a table in a large restaurant that was now Ichiraku ramen. He could not believe that the place had gotten so huge in such a short time after Naruto becoming Grand Master.

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that there would be a large number of people trying to kiss Naruto's ass by imitating what he eats."

Kakashi said under his breath.

"I knew Naruto would do great things, but this is not what I was thinking."

Kaskashi turned to see Iruka.

"From one of his old teachers to another, may I join you?"

"Sure."

Iruka sat down.

"To be honest if you had told me that all this was going to happen I would have laughed for a week."

"I would have laughed for a month."

"Was there really anyone in this whole village that really saw any of this coming?"

"There always was Hinata."

"That's right that cute little Hyuga girl I always caught looking and blushing at him in class. I always knew she liked him. I believed that she would tell him her feelings when she was ready. I should have told him, it would have been good for him to have a girlfriend. I hear they're married now."

"Yes, so I guess things worked out anyway. Oh before I forget. Iruka did you get Kenji's letter?"

"I was hoping you would bring that up. The letter said that the entire royal family is eternally indebted to me and then I noticed what else was in the envelope."

Kakashi's eyes went wide open.

"You don't mean they actually gave you……."

"The Golden Cloud Seal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Iruka held up the little golden seal for everyone to see. The Golden Cloud Seal is the highest honor the Village of Hidden Heaven could ever bestow upon someone. To own one means you are set for life. The village of Heaven supplies everyone who owns one with everything they could ever need as long as they live. It disappears after the original owner dies so only those truly deserving of it get one.

"I guess that means the ramen is on you tonight."

Iruka smiled from ear to ear.

"I guess so."

End of Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Writer's Notes: Once again I am very sorry for making you all wait so long, but I have been really busy the last few days trying to get a job. I really hope you like this chapter. I also would like to thank the people who sent in reviews for the last chapter. I did not realize that a filler chapter would be so well liked. Thank you once again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto sat at his disk reviewing the reports on the recent attacks on a few of the hidden villages; his own included. He was very thankful that his Guardians were able to neutralize the threat before there were too many deaths. Now it was time to make the demons suffer more. The door to his office opened up and Hinata walked in.

"Naruto, everyone is here now. Do you want to start the meeting?"

Naruto smiled at his beloved. She always could get him in a better mood.

"Yes I think now would be perfect."

Hinata walked out and came back in with everyone else following her. When they all sat down Naruto went to open his mouth and then stopped and looked at Rock Lee.

"Lee?"

"Yes."

"What the hell is that on your shoulder?"

"My shoulder? Oh right I forgot to introduce you. This is Inazuma my nin-squirrel!"

"What? A nin-squirrel? And why is he wearing Guardian armor?"

"I put him through the training. It only takes a few weeks for an animal his size."

"You what!? Lee you can't just put animals through the training that's dangerous."

"You let Kiba take in Akamaru."

"Akamaru is a nin-dog who has had years of ninja training before he went in."

"Well Inazuma is a nin-squirrel who has had years of learning ninja moves from other ninja in the forest of death before he went in. He really helped us out on our mission back home."

Neji stood up.

"He's right. The little guy is well trained."

"Well you make a good argument Lee. I guess I will go down in history as the first Grand Master who had a Demon Bane Guardian squirrel!"

Gaara then spoke.

"My Lord did you not have a mission for us to execute today?"

"I'm sorry I forgot. Thank you Gaara. Thanks to Sasuke and Sakura's quick thinking we were able to get information on the location of another Demon Lord. The document that Sakura and Sasuke were able to retrieve states that the Demon Lord GinGurido has a palace hidden in the Land of Grass. We now know where that palace is and we are assaulting it tonight!"

Time moved fast while Naruto and the other prepared for the assault on GinGurido's palace. Soon they were aboard the airship already on their way to the palace. When they got there Naruto had Neji and Hinata check out the palace to see what they were up against.

"So what do you see? How many warriors does he have?"

"None."

"What was that Neji?"

"I said none, nothing. The palace is completely empty!"

"I do not see anything ether."

"Damit!! They knew we were coming and they left!"

"Wait! I see something on the bottom floor of the palace. It's a body and it has something in it's' hand."

"Ok we are all going in to search the place. We'll start with the body and move on to see what else they left behind."

They all went into the palace, careful not to lose their guard for anything could still happen. When they reached the body, Naruto was the only one who approached it. He checked to make sure it was dead and it was. Then Naruto checked it's' pockets and they were empty. Then Naruto checked what was in its' hand and what he found was a medium sized orb. When he touched it the whole palace suddenly disappeared and the orb rose into the air very quickly. It shone so brightly that it now appeared to be day time out and then a huge energy barrier went out from the orb and entrapped them. Thousands of lesser demon warriors marched out of the barrier and surrounded Naruto and his friends. Then they heard a voice from outside the barrier speak to them.

"Welcome Lord Naruto. You are all trapped. The barrier acts as both a cage for you and a portal for my warriors. There are no walls to separate you from my warriors and no shadows for you to hide in. But before I give the order for my warriors to attack you I want to make things interesting. You see I want a one on one with you Lord Naruto and since my death is the only thing that will release you all from the barrier I think you will play along."

A little hole opened up in the barrier to allow Naruto through.

"What's his game?"

"That's easy Sasuke. If he sends all those warriors to fight us with me in here a few of us might survive, but if he lures me out and toys around with me he hopes to kill all of you."

"Are you going to go?"

"If I can kill him quickly enough I can get all of you out of here. How long can you all last?"

Everyone looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Don't worry Naruto me and Akamaru can take on 500 all by our selves."

"How do the rest of you feel?"

"Just go Naruto. Your making us feel bad. Do you really think that we can't handle a few thousand demons without you?"

"Thanks Shikamaru."

Naruto reached into his pocket, pulled out some seals and handed one to each of them.

"I want you to keep these on you at all times. What ever you do don't lose them."

Naruto then turned to Hinata and kissed her.

"I love you Hinata. Please hold on until I kill this bastard."

"I will."

Naruto then took off down the path the demons laid out for him. When Naruto had left the barrier and the opening had closed behind him, the demons began to move a little closer to the small group of Guardians. They snarled wildly. Their eyes shot deep into each and every one of their prey. Each one of the demons waited patiently for their master to give the order to attack. Finally GinGurido sent out a mental message to his entire horde.

"_I WANT THEM IN PIECES!!!"_

The demons flew at the Guardians with a horrible blood drunk force, but the Guardians were faster. They all thought they could do more damage by separating the demons into groupings and each one of them taking on a group by themselves.

Ino jumped into a cluster of demons. She quickly performed a mind control jutsu that took over the minds of a hundred demons that were around her, so that she had an army of her own to fight for her as long as her chakra held up.

Shino used his bugs like armor. They covered his body and stung any demon that touched him with deadly poison; combined with Shino's hand to hand fighting ability this made Shino untouchable.

Kiba and Akamaru used a new jutsu that was able to turn both of them into a two headed giant spike covered dog beast. They tore through the demons like dry leaves.

For Gaara it was simple, _drown the little bastards in sand! _He was able to create sand from the many bits of earth and stone in the ground to create a sand flood, but this took a lot of chakra.

Neji and TenTen choose to work together. TenTen stayed in the air and shot chakra infused bombs at the demons while Neji covered her with his new Eight Trigrams Seven hundred and thirty seven palms jutsu.

Choji plowed his way through dozens of demons who could not stop the impenetrable ball of solid muscle that came at them.

Lee could punch and kick with such speed that all he had to do was channel a small amount of chakra into his limbs; to make each punch and kick a sonic blast that sent demons flying in all directions. The problem was that Lee only had a small amount of chakra to begin with.

Temari had never had to move her fan as fast as this in her whole life. She calculated that with each wave of her fan she could kill 18 demons and injure 50. The problem was that demons still fight hard when they are injured and because they all come at her in all directions after each wave she has to waste time getting demons off her before she can swing her fan again. She found a way to counter this by blasting wind from her body to knock them off of her, but this counter measure depleted her chakra faster.

The first thing Shikamaru did at the beginning of the fight was create a massive shadow around him on the ground that swallowed up all the demons near him to make room. Then he created a large shadow figure, jumped on its shoulder, and began stomping on the demons. _Hurry up Naruto. _He thought to himself. _I can only keep this up for another hour._

Sasuke and Sakura also decided to work as a team. Sasuke would burn the demons alive while Sakura kept them off him and healed him when needed.

Hinata got the worst of it. The majority of the demons went after her. It didn't matter though, because Hinata had the Eight Trigrams Thousand palms jutsu which kept her quite safe for now.

Naruto ran as fast was he could until he reached the spot that GinGurido had chosen. GinGurido now stood before Naruto at the entrance to a large forest.

"You know that I have the power to destroy you right now. So what is your plan to avoid me while your demons try to kill my friends?"

"To the point I see. So you saw my plan a mile away is that it and you still abandoned your Guardians to their deaths. How shameless."

"I figured I could kill you before any of them even received a scratch."

"You figured wrong I'm afraid. Yes you could kill me quite easily if you got to me, but I do have a plan. One you are most definitely familiar with."

"You're going to hide in the forest? I will find you in minutes."

"Yes and no."

GinGurido suddenly performed a demonic spell that made thousands of copies of himself and they all ran into the forest.

"Damit! I didn't think it was going to be easy anyway."

Naruto created thousands of Shadow clones and ran after him. The forest was hard to navigate through and every time Naruto killed another one of GinGurido's clones another one popped up. Meanwhile things were not going well for the others. The demons were starting to get in some real blows to their defenses and the fatigue and depleting chakra was starting to make things worse for them. Soon they were so tired that the demons were able to get a hold of them and send them crashing up against the walls of the barrier. It was then that they all decided to take a last stand. Kiba and Akamaru swallowed their soldier pills. Choji also swallowed the three pills needed for his final jutsus. Lee opened all eight chakra gates and rest of the group channeled all the chakra they had into their final most devastating finishing moves.

They all blew through waves of demons like they were nothing. GinGurido noticed this and with a wave of his hand new portals opened up in the barrier. Demons poured out of the portals like running water.

Naruto knew he had to work faster then ever now. He had to come up with a way to destroy all the clones including GinGurido at once. _Got it!_ Naruto had a plan. After using kunais to spread the seals to the perimeter of the forest, Naruto used his Flying Thunder God Technique to send him and his clones to surround the forest. Then they all channeled very large Rasengans and lunged forward at an amazing speed killing everything that was in front of them. GinGurido was trapped.

As more and more demons filled the barrier, the Guardians became more exhausted. Finally the massive number took their toll and the demons overpowered them. Gaara, Choji, Sikamaru, Shino, Temari, Ino, and Kiba and Akamaru all drowned in a sea of demons. While Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Lee, and Hinata where violently sent flying into the dark demon abyss that swallowed them up. Now only their heads were left uncovered by demons. A demon now stood before each of them holding an axe. The demons lined up their axes with the Guardian's necks and as they went to swing the barrier disappeared. At that moment a Naruto clone appeared, killed the axe demons and teleported each Guardian away in the blink of an eye.

Naruto got them to the ship quickly and dressed their injuries.

"See Naruto, I told you we could handle a few thousand demons……..no problem."

Shikamaru said as he began to cough up blood.

Naruto looked horrified. Everyone else began to laugh harder then they've ever laughed in their lives.

End of Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Writer's Notes: I hope you all can forgive me for being so late with this update, but this story will be done in a couple more chapters. I really want to say thank you to those of you who have enjoyed my work. I will try to finish up the story soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto was furious. He had never been this mad in his life. His whole team had come very close to death, which Naruto felt horrible about, and the trail to the last Demon Lord went cold weeks ago. There were no more leads and now Naruto was thinking about how he didn't want to waste his friend's time or lives anymore. He wanted to concentrate on his marriage and have children, but he knew that he had to keep working to make sure the demon nation could not resurface for a long time. His ten years were nowhere near to being up and he still needed to kill the Demon Lord Leader. GinChikara was the last and most power of the Demon Lords. Uncle Kenji had once told him that GinChikara killed his great, great, great grandfather and five other Guardians in front of a whole village of people and then ate them. He was also the most elusive. Even the most hard to find of Demon Lords left at least some crumb of evidence that they had been somewhere. The last record of GinChikara's where a bouts stop at about a hundred years ago. After that he disappeared which means he has stayed in one place and human flesh has been brought to him discreetly through some channel that not even the Guardians could track. _I wish we had a demon to interrogate._ Naruto thought to himself and then it hit him. _The Fox!_ Naruto concentrated until he was in the chamber with the fox in his mind.

"_Hey fox I need your help."_

"_You need to know where Lord GinChikara is. Is that it?"_

"_Yes anything you can give me is fine."_

"_I know nothing of his location!! It is the best kept secret in the Demon World!"_

"_So you can not give me any help at all?"_

"_I did not say that. I can tell you more information about him. Something useful."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Lord GinChikara is very self absorbed. I just know that all those years of sitting on his ass have left him wondering if he still has the power to do what he used to do. You just have to offer him something that appeals to his ego."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like you and your wife."_

"_Me and Hinata?"_

"_Yes, Two Grand Master level ninja. How could he resist a showdown with two people who could truly test his strength? If I send a mental message that you and your wife are challenging him he will bring you two to his palace alone."_

"_So no back up."_

"_No he is not that stupid. If you did bring your team they would have to wait a few miles a way from the palace."_

"_And then they would be open to any kind of attack."_

"_Yes now you are beginning to understand. Give him you and your team and he will send you to his palace in no time. You would need a plan so deceitful that it would fool even GinChikara in order to survive this."_

"_Just send the challenge to GinChikara, I will speak to Hinata and the others."_

It was not long before the Fox had GinChikara's reply. They were told to land their airship in this large pine forest. Chunks of old ruins littered the landscape. When they landed and disembarked from the ship they were met by a very beautiful mink demon.

"Grand Master of the village of Hidden Heaven, I am Yume please step through this portal. It will take you to my master."

"Not until you tell me where your palace is from here."

"Do you swear your Guardians will keep their distance?"

"Unless provoked."

"Of course. Then the palace is over there in that ruin five miles to the west. You better keep your word, because when you swore I placed a seal on you. Break it and your mind is mine."

"I had no intention of breaking my word."

"I hope so. Will you and your wife please step this way into the portal?"

Naruto and Hinata made their way into the portal and were instantly taken to GinChikara's main chamber. There he sat on a large throne. GinChikara was a large ape demon with a massive muscular frame.

"Master this is Grand Master Naruto Namikaze."

"I'm happy to see that all those years of sitting on your ass haven't made you fat."

"I find it most amusing that you would make jokes when your about to die Lord Naruto. Most Grand Masters are all business and I find that the one Master who has my entire Demonic Legion screaming in their sleep is nothing more than a practical joke artist. I'm very disappointed."

"Why?"

"When you challenged me I was expecting a trap, but you came with nothing! You made a deal not to have your Guardians help you, that was very foolish."

"Why? Don't you think Hinata and I can beat you?"

"No I don't. You're a very strong Grand Master Lord Naruto, but you will need more help to finish me off."

"And it will come."

"You swore they would not interfere!!"

"Unless provoked."

"So you already know they are about to be ambushed?"

"Yes, I'm not that stupid."

"But I did not sense a trap. My demons felt nothing from your Guardians to alert them that knew of an ambush."

"We always are ready for a surprise attack. We're ninja after all and besides none of them know how or when they are going to be attacked. I thought if you sensed that they were clueless that you would only send a small ambush and trust me they are used to worse."

"I sent two demons of unimaginable power. Your Guardians will not survive and nether will you if being clueless is your only plan!"

"My plan is to have faith in my friends and teammates and trust me they are more safe than you are about to be!"

With one quick motion Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed Yume through the heart and cut upwards severing her neck and head in two. GinChikara roared a blood thirsty cry of sorrow and anger. It was obvious that she had meant a lot to him.

"I was going to toy with you first, now even if your friends come to your rescue there will be nothing left for them to save!!!!!"

GinChikara got down from his throne and stood 20 meters from where Naruto and Hinata stood. In the blink of an eye he disappeared and reappeared right in front of them. Naruto and Hinata did not even have time to think. GinChikara was able to slam his fists into Hinata three times and then hit Naruto five times before they could even blink. He pummeled both of them at once until he finally sent each of them crashing into a different direction. When the dust settled Naruto and Hinata both got up. Naruto smiled wide.

"Our turn!"

With the speed of light Naruto ran to GinChikara and surrounded him in a very fast moving circle of shadow clones. Every second a shadow clone would leave the circle and slam GinChikara hard with a punch or a kick. They were moving so fast that it looked like GinChikara was getting hit by thin air. Finally Naruto had all the shadow clones kick upwards and have GinChikara fly upwards. Then Hinata hit him while in med air with her thousand plams of death. With every one of Hinata's strikes a bone or organ of GinChikara's would ether break, shatter, or turn to dust. When she was done Naruto jumbed up and hit him in the chest with a rasengan which made what was left of GinChikara's internal organs burst out his back. He then fell to the floor like a rag doll.

"Naruto-kun it's finally over!"

"It can't be."

"What?!"

"Look!"

GinChikara's body began to regenerate and snap back into place.

"Uncle Kenji told me about this he has to be out of chakra in order to kill him for good. I'm afraid we just might need more help if we hope to win this."

Back at the airship everyone else had set up a camp and Ino and Sakura were sitting by a lake.

"So were did Sasuke run off to in such a huff."

"He wanted to get in some last minute training."

"Why? He has been training none stop since you guys came back from that mission to retrieve the documents from that temple. It must make your marriage to him even harder than it has been."

"No it's only made our love stronger. I can't explain it, but when we came back I thought he was going to be furious. Instead he grabbed me and held close to him and for the first time in our whole marriage I felt desired. He said he was going to become the man I deserve and when that happens it will be worth the wait. Oh I'm so excited. This is what I've wanted since I was a girl!"

"I know it sounds weird, but that's how Chouji makes me feel."

"That reminds me why is it that you ended up with Chouji?"

"I wonder that sometimes to. I mean I love him, but it is a weird love that I don't understand. The more time I spend married to him the more I love him. I finally just accepted it one day. I'd rather love a man just because, rather than coming up with reasons to love him. In an answer to your question Sakura, don't ask me why I love him I just do."

"That's sweet Ino…….Ino? Ino are you ok?"

Ino had stopped moving and collapsed on the ground. Barrock then appeared with a beautiful plant demon that Barrock introduced at Rosaceae the Rose Demon. To Sakura's horror all her teammates were passed out in rows in front of her.

"It's Rosaceae's air born toxin. You can't see it, you can't smell it until it's too late. Their not dead, I want you to witness their deaths before I kill you."

"Damn you!!!"

Sakura flew at Barrock in a tremendous fury, but the rose demon bound her tight.

"I see, they all mean a great deal to you. Well I will delay their deaths just long enough to take my prize. Feel free to scream as loud as you want. It gets me excited faster."

Barrock moved closer to Sakura and went in to bite her lip.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!!!!"

"Sasuke!!!"

Barrock turned around and looked up. In the tree branches were two Sharingan eyes burning bright in the darkness, the clouds then lifted allowing the moon to reveal Sasuke's face.

"Make peace with what ever demonic deity you worship. Because this is the day….YOU DIE!!!!!"

Flames sparked from Sasuke's body as he covered himself in his own chakra fire. Sasuke leaped toward Barrock at an amazing speed. He hit the ground with a great crash. Barrock was able to dodge Sasuke's attack. He jumped into the air to launch a counter attack, but before he could Sasuke flew out of the battle debris, pulled out his Fuuma Shuriken, and sliced through Barrock's mid section. Barrock and his lower half then fell to the ground. At the same time as this Sakura was able to make herself free. She quickly pulled out a kunai and stabbed Rosaseae in the face shattering her skull. She then cut upwards creating a streamer of blood. She then turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke that was amazing you are really……."

Before Sakura could say another word, Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and closed in for a very passionate kiss. Sakura melted into Sasuke's arms.

"So tell me Sakura was that worth the wait?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should do it again."

He kissed her again, suddenly Barrock's upper half leaped up at them. Without even breaking the kiss Sasuke whirled his hand with the shuriken in it back slicing off Barrock's head. Sasuke's movement was so fast that Sakura did not even notice this. Sasuke then looked into her eyes.

"I love you Sakura, with all my heart. Now let's wake everyone up and help Naruto and Hinata out before they get themselves killed."

End of Chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Writer's Notes: I was busy with work and my new girlfriend last week. I will continue to deliver new chapters when I have the time. I want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites list. Thank you so much for continuing to read my work.

Naruto and Hinata were exhausted. They had been fighting GinChikara for a couple of hours now and he still had plenty of chakra. They were covered in bruises and even to punch GinChikara hurt like hell, but the two young lovers continued to battle with great furiousity. They showed no mercy grinding GinChikara's body to dust only to have him regenerate again and again. They would need help if they were doing to win this, but Sasuke and the others were still far from the battle.

The Guardians raced toward the ruins that were GinChikara's temple fortress. They finally made it to the temple. The first part of it was a large room that had walls, but no roof. When they walked in they were greeted by seven skinny humanoid imp demons.

"Lord GinChikara asks that you go no further."

"I got this one."

"Chouji are you out of your mind!? Those are not lesser demons."

"I know that Shikamaru. If I go all out, I can kill all of them and give you all time to get to Naruto and Hinata. Just don't expect me to be much help when you guys get to GinChikara."

"I'm staying with him. In case he needs me……and….he looks so sexy when he does his finishing move."

"Great you and Ino stay and kick ass we have to go."

The rest of the Guardians ran off. The imp demons tried to stop them, but Chouji threw a rock that hit a demon and tore off his head.

"Come on boys your fights with me remember?"

The demons turned to face Chouji with eyes of dark hate. They infused themselves with chakra and their muscles began to grow.

"Nice trick. I have something like it."

Ino sat her self down on one of the walls, her body shivering with excitement. Chouji popped the pills needed for his most powerful jutsu into his mouth. His body then exploded with chakra energy. His muscles grew to titanic proportions. He was one furious mass of muscle and chakra. He punched one of the demons. But before his fist could reach the demon, the demon's body vaporized from the sheer force of the punch. Chouji then grabbed another demon and crushed its head in his fist.

The rest of the Guardians ran fast through the rest of the temple until they came to another wide open room that was not the main throne room. In this room was a tall humanoid demon that was covered in a bacterium like scum and a great host of lesser demons.

"Come on Shino this is our chance to do something fun. Akamaru and I can handle the minions and you can beat up Mr. Grunge over there."

"How generous of you to leave the big baddy to me."

Kiba and Akamaru transformed into giant dog beasts and plowed through the demon horde to make room for the rest of the Guardians. When they got through Shino made his attack on the main demon. He sent a swarm of deadly wasps to attack the demon, but soon realized that the demon had his own very large armored bugs that took out the swarm.

"Do you like them? They are the rarest bugs in existence. In fact I had to go to another dimension to get them."

"The bacteria from your body is how you control them. They think you are their queen. That's pathetic. Your control over them is not even your own talent."

"That may be true but my bugs are stronger that yours."

"True, but I'm stronger then you."

Suddenly the demon's bugs turned around and began to encircle the demon.

"What is going on? These are my bugs. How did you take away my control over them?"

"I didn't. They still believe you to be one of their queens, but I am bigger and they like me better. You have no ability of your own for mastering bugs so when I used my power I did not encounter much resistance. They are mine now. Thank you for the new bugs. I think I'll test them out now."

"YOU SON OF A BI………."

The demon could not finish his sentence because the very bugs he had commanded for hundreds of years had torn off his mouth. They feasted on his body until there was nothing left. Shino then turned his new allies on the horde of lesser demons. They were gone in seconds.

"Oh come on Shino. You could've let Akamaru and me kill a few more of them before you did that."

"No time Kiba let's go."

"Fine."

Kiba and Shino then took off to the throne room.

Ino was busy enjoying watching Chouji rip through those demons.

"You doing ok there baby?"

"Fine!"

Chouji shouted as he grabbed a demon by the lags and smashed it to the ground. He then ripped it in half.

"You want to kill the last one?"

"Sure."

The last demon then lit itself on fire and jumped on to some jagged rocks. Chouji then grabbed Ino and kissed her.

"You know Ino. We may not be the most in love like Naruto and Hinata or the most together like Shikamaru and Temari, but we'll always be the hottest couple in Konoha."

"I love it when you try to sweet talk me."

"Let's go see if Naruto and the others still need our help."

Naruto and Hinata sent a broken GinChikara crashing to the ground for a final time. They were tired, sore, and could barley breath. GinChikara then reanimated and stood before them fully restored.

"I see that I have won at last."

At that moment Sasuke and the others burst in.

"You have a lot of luck Lord Naruto. Your Guardians survived my trap and made their way through the best I could muster. You are still fools though. I may have lost a lot of chakra, but I'm still more that twice as strong as I was when I killed your great grandfather and his Guardians. You will lose many in this fight if any of you survive at all!"

Everyone prepared themselves for an attack when the sky produced a violent storm that shuck the ground. Dark chakra poured down from the sky to the ground and manifested itself in the form of an old dog demon. As soon as Naruto saw him his face turned to pure horror. He was so shaken that everyone became shaken to. Sasuke grabbed Naruto.

"Naruto, who the hell is that?"

"He shouldn't be here. This is not right. We're all going to die now!"

Naruto then passed out. Everyone looked at the two Demons in front of them. GinChikara bowed to the dog demon.

"Lord GinTakai, you did not have to come. I was going to kill them all."

"I put you in charge to lead the horde to stable luxury. Instead I find my lords slaughtered, my palaces ransacked, and my followers in pieces. I would not have allowed the Guardians to gain so much power over us. I warned you that trying to take out the royal family can have harsh consequences IF YOU FAIL!"

"My lord it seemed like the perfect opportunity."

"If it was such a great opportunity then why did you not go yourself and kill her. That way you could make sure the child was dead to, instead of leaving her to die and sinking our teeth into her husband's village!"

"But my lord…."

"Enough! I will rebuild my demonic horde and rule until I can find a demon lord I know can handle the survival of our race."

With one move of his hand GinTakai sent out a chakra blade that sliced off GinChikara's head and then devoured his body. He then turned to the Guardians.

"I won't kill you. It is GinChikara and the others who decided to have the Fox kill the woman and destroy your village. You have had your revenge and now it is time to rebuild. Leave this place and tell your lord that if he wishes for his own survival he will not interrupt the six years."

Everyone just picked up Naruto and Hinata and carried them to the airship. After three days Naruto finally came to and everyone was happy to see him awake. Naruto just looked at everyone with a grim expression.

"Naruto what's wrong? You freaked out when you saw that old dog demon. Who was he?"

"His name is GinTakai and he was the Demon Lord Leader before GinChikara. This is not right. The Heaven Village archives said he died hundreds of years ago."

"What's the big deal Naruto? He let us go and said not to interrupt his six years."

Naruto's eyes shot open and he began to breathe heavily."

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"We are not ready to fight someone like GinTakai. He's more powerful than ten GinChikaras and I have to say I wasn't sure we could beat one of him."

"But why would we want to fight him he just told us to leave him alone."

"Shikamaru, do you know what the six years are?"

"No."

"It's when GinTakai uses his mind control to plunge the land into total war. Then he has what's left of his demons feed on the bodies of the dead and the villagers that are left defenseless. With everyone at war, it will make it hard for Guardians to work neutrally. That's what he did thousands of years ago to produce his first empire. In six years he will destroy everything we love and the only way to stop it is to kill him."

"I think we have a way to do that."

Everyone turned to see Shino and Hinata.

"But it's really risky."

End of Chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Writer's Notes: Once again I'm sorry for being so late with an update, but after the week so it has been a hard month so far. I'm also sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I will be finishing the story soon, so please stay tuned in. Thank you for your support.

Naruto and Hinata stared at the dark red and yellow sunset from the balcony of their room in the palace. The sky was so clear and beautiful and they stared into it long and hard for it might be the last sunset they would ever see again. They were thankful that they were given such a wonder spectacle as their last memory and if they died tonight they would hold this moment in their hearts until the end. Tonight was to be their final battle with GinTakai and they had a plan to kill him.

Shino's new bugs produced a spore that could pin point a chakra's frequency which will allow Hinata to use a new jutsu she created to shatter GinTaki's chakra shield. This will give Naruto a window to destroy GinTaki's frail body before he can create another shield. The problem is that it will take awhile for Shino and Hinata to build up the jutsu and in that time the rest of the ninja have to keep GinTaki busy and weaken the shield so the jutsu works better and in that time anyone of them could meet their demise. As the sunset turned to twilight and the stars started to glow in the sky, the 12 young ninja made their way to the airship. The time had now come for the last great mission they would ever be assigned to.

End of Chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Writer's Notes: Good news everyone! This fanfic is almost done. There is just one more chapter after this one. I hope to finish this story next week. Thank you to everyone who has continued to read my story. This was my favorite chapter to write so I really want to hear some feedback from you.

Naruto and his team made their way off the airship and into what was once GinChikara's palace. When they entered the throne room they found GinTaki sitting on GinChikara's throne alone. He raised his head and frowned.

"I told you to leave me alone. You cannot stop the six days of hell. So just leave me be and use this time to prepare for a new world."

Naruto shot a stare of cold iron at the old dog demon.

"I think after six days this world is going to be the same as today. The only difference will be…"

He then smiled.

"You won't be in it."

"You won't leave me alone then? Fine, you can die with everyone else."

GinTaki's eye's flashed with a dark energy and in a spilt second the palace exploded. When the smoke cleared everyone got up out of the debris and collected themselves. They saw GinTaki 200 meters away standing on the top of one of the tallest trees in the forest that surrounded the now ruined palace.

"I will kill any who come near me."

Naruto turned to his team.

"Hinata, you and Shino will go into the forest and stay low until your new jutsu is finished charging, then hit him with everything you got. After that I will finish him off. But before she can do that we need to keep him busy and do some damage to his shield so she has a better chance of breaking it, so I'm afraid everyone else has to come with me. Oh and one more thing. This guy is really tough so let's not hold back, shall we do this then?"

They all took off in a flash. Running up the trees and then dashing from one tree top to another toward GinTaki. GinTaki sent out chakra limbs that tried to punch or grab at them. A fist sent Kiba and Akamaru into the trees, and then a hand grabbed Ino and sent her flying into Chouji. TenTen threw out bombs to stop GinTaki's attack, but the Chakra hands sent the bombs into Temari and Shikamaru. The hands then back handed TenTen into a tree. Gaara went through the bottom of the forest so he was able to get at GinTaki from behind. Gaara used his sand to get a hold of GinTaki and with Sasuke and Lee's help GinTaki was finally restrained. Naruto, Neji, and Sakura then proceeded to punch GinTaki mercilessly. With another great flash of dark energy GinTaki shook the annoying ninja off him and then he sent out a large barrage of fists which pummeled each of them from head to toe all at once.

The young ninja fell like comets to the ground only to come back up within seconds. Ino had used the last of her chakra to perform an experimental medical jutsu that had healed the whole group. Unable to fight any longer she lay next to a tree and watched the struggle above her. Now wiser to GinTaki's power, the team tried a new approach. From a distance Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, and TenTen combined their strongest jutsus to send powerful long ranged attacks at GinTaki. These attacks could not do any real damage to the old dog demon, but they were enough to provide cover to everyone else so they could perform hit and run attacks with their best jutsus. Finally Naruto charged up a Rasengan and Sasuke charged up a Chidori. They raced toward GinTaki at a sonic speed and when they collided the resulting explosion shook the ground and brought down many trees.

Everyone stood on a tree on the outside of what was now a clearing in the forest to see what had happened to GinTaki. What they saw was a very angry old dog demon flouting in mid air with a nice sized section of his shield missing. Hinata turned to Shino.

"Is it charged yet?"

"No, but that last attack almost got us there. They just need to keep it up a little bit longer."

GinTaki was pissed. The anger that seething through him was overwhelming.

"I WANT YOU DEAD!!!!!!!!!"

With a wave of his hand a shock wave burst forth from his body and struck the Guardians all at once. None of them could move as they lay suspended in mid air. Then GinTaki waved his hand again. The Guardians could do nothing as what looked like the heavens themselves shot through their bodies and then they fell lifelessly to the ground.

Everyone lay on the ground gasping for air.

"Do you think it's too late to tell him we're sorry for disturbing him?

Shikamaru said weakly. GinTaki flouted to the ground and started walking toward them.

"I have good news for you all. I have decided to kill you instead of prolonging your suffering. As angry as I am I must respect anyone who can survive an attack like that let alone stay in one piece when it is used on you. Goodbye Lord Naruto, you and your Guardians where well trained."

GinTaki rose into the air once more. When he was a great distance above them he channeled chakra into his palm for a final attack.

"Now die!"

Before he could fire Hinata appeared right in front of him. Her arms were moving so fast they could not be seen by the naked eye. A chakra seal formed on GinTaki's chest. His shield started to vibrate and break.

"You fucking bitch I won't let this happen!"

GinTaki managed to materialize a chakra spike that pierced through Hinata's body.

"It's too late for that."

Hinata then palm struck GinTaki in the chest and a great blast of chakra burst out. There was a huge explosion and both GinTaki and Hinata fell to the ground. GinTaki got up and realized his shield was gone. Sasuke screamed out.

"Naruto now!!!!!!"

Naruto mustered up the last of his strength and blasted GinTaki with a Rasengan. GinTaki's body blasted to bits like ground beef hitting a fan. Nobody could believe it. GinTaki was dead, but their victory was short lived when Naruto saw Hinata. She was in bad shape and Naruto quickly ran to her and held her in his arms. She turned to him and smiled weakly.

"We did it Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, Hinata-chan we did it."

"I want you to know something Naruto-kun, I'm going to be fine. I just need to…."

"I know you need to just hold on until we get you back to the village. Just take your mind off the pain. Just think about something happy. Like when we get back to Konoha and we can finally have ramen together. I always wanted to take a pretty girl to go get ramen. I never could before because none of the girls liked me. I wish I would have known you liked me sooner Hinata-chan. I don't know why you had to be so afraid to tell me you loved me. I would have fallen for you in no time if I had just known. You're the most beautiful, wonderful, most special girl in the world to me. And now you're dead!"

Naruto's mournful cry of sorrow could be heard echoing for miles. Tears rolled down everyone's checks as Naruto cried out and held Hinata's lifeless body, but then something interrupted their sorrow. GinTaki's body parts began to burst with chakra and then the chakra formed into a giant chakra dog with a hundred tails.

"_Before my chakra is extinguished forever I'm going to destroy every Hidden Village on Earth!!!!"_

"Sakura!"

"Yes Sasuke!"

"You need to get everyone who's badly injured out of here. The rest of us can try to slow it down."

"_NO!"_

"Naruto?"

"_HE'S MINE!!!!!!!"_

Red chakra sparked from Naruto's body. He handed Hinata to Sakura and started walking toward the chakra dog. Naruto did not care about anything anymore least of all himself. All he wanted right now was that bastard dead. The chakra around Naruto was getting bigger and bigger. Finally Naruto cried out two tears of crimson blood before letting out a roar and then in a spilt second Naruto turned into a giant Chakra fox with 70 beautiful tails. The fox snarled at the dog before lunging at it in a wild fury. The two great beasts fought like two wild animals biting and scratching until the dog sent out a burst of energy that sent the fox flying off of it. The fox quickly turned back into Naruto who flew backward into a tree and fell to the ground. The dog then proceeded to crush Naruto with its paw. The paw and half the dog's body were then blown away by a massive Rasengan. The dog then rematerialized just in time for Naruto to let loose one final Rasengan that evaporated the rest of the dog killing GinTaki for good.

Naruto stumbled over toward everyone else and with his hand reaching for Hinata he finally collapsed.

"I can't make the pain go away."

Everyone ran over to him. Sakura checked his pulse.

"Oh my God, he's dieing. Naruto please don't do this! NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto felt death start to take over him and he did not care. There was only one thing that would bring him back and that one thing was gone forever. As death came closer and closer Naruto could hear everyone calling out to him. He chose not to listen to them. Darkness found its way into Naruto and he was seconds away from death and then…

"NARUTO-KUN PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto's eye's shot open. What was once an inch from death was now sitting up looking deep into the eyes of his beloved.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I completely forgot to tell you guys and when it was over I tried to tell you, but I was too weak."

"Tell me what Hinata?"

"That the jutsu requires me to stop my heart for 3 minutes after using it."

Naruto laughed harder then he had ever laughed in his whole life.

"So you're fine then?"

"Well I'm not great. Are you ok?"

"Oh me? Yeah I'll be alright. Nothing a good night's sleep and some serious medical attention couldn't cure. Could one of you please help Hinata and me to the airship so we can get the hell out of here?"

Everyone smiled and laughed. Sasuke picked up Naruto.

"Sure thing buddy anything you say."

End of Chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Writer's Notes: Well here it is the last chapter of Seeds of a Broken Childhood. I would have posted it sooner, but it has been a long week for me. I'm in a competition with other comedians for a shot at 25,000 dollars, so I've been busy. Please enjoy the last chapter and the end of the story that started with I am an Outcast.

The morning sun rose over the landscape and kissed the many hidden villages in the land. For this was a normal day for them. They knew nothing of how close they all came to death. But never the less there was a serine kind of tranquility that brought each and every village a strange sense of peace that morning.

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Rock Lee, Chouji, and Ino all woke up at once. They where sore from head to toe, the med ninja had to work on them for a day and a half. Naruto and Hinata where left in another room and had been taken care of by more than half the med staff of the Village of Heaven.

"Damn."

Chouji groaned.

"If I ever agree to do something like this again, Ino please, hold a pillow over my head until I stop struggling."

"As long as you do the same for me."

Everyone laughed and then Sakura turned her head.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"On the balcony Sasuke, I hear people out their."

They all went on the balcony to see what was going on and what they saw was the entire village gathered together. When the crowd saw them they exploded in cheers. None of them could believe what they were seeing. None of them could ever have believed that they would have received such praise from so many people in their life time. Daisuke appeared in the doorway beside them.

"It's all for you, you know. We will be singing each and every one of your praises until our last dieing breath. There are no words to express the debt that this village has to you all. No honor that we can bestow on you high enough. With the Demon Lords gone the demons will be leaderless for centuries which will make the other Guardian's jobs a lot easier. You will be documented as the greatest Guardians this village has ever known, but wait where are our Grand Master's? It is to them that most of this praise should go to."

"The Med Nin left them in main medical chamber alone so that they could get some rest."

"Thank you Lady Sakura I will go get them to see if they are well enough to greet the people."

Daisuke left and after a while he came back very red in the face.

"I did it again! And this time they did not stop!"

Sakura looked at Daisuke puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing! They are just going to be a few more minutes that's all."

Naruto and Hinata finally emerged and greeted everyone.

"What were you guys doing for so long?"

"Just taking care of some business that Hinata and I started a while ago. That's all Sasuke."

"Er…right. By the way we need to get back to Konoha as soon as possible. Remember, Tsunade wanted you to be back at the village tomorrow. "

"That's right I almost forgot. We have to leave now if we're going to make it."

"But sir you still have to address the people about your victory."

"Daisuki tell Uncle Kenji that he can do that. I leave the village in my family's hands and if they need me I'll be in Konoha as Hokage."

"I will sir. It has been a pleasure serving you and….sorry for……you know."

"It's ok."

He turned to everyone.

"Let's go home."

When they arrived in Konoha they found the village in celebration. Children were running through the streets with ribbons and everything was decorated. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi where there to greet them.

"Welcome back Naruto."

"It's great to be back. So am I Hokage now?"

"You were Hokage when you entered the village. Your ceremony is tomorrow and next week you are going to be the best man at a wedding."

"Really, who's getting married?"

Jiraiya put his arm around Tsunade.

"Your Grandmother and I are."

"What!?"

Tsunade with tears in her eyes put her arms around Naruto.

"I know it's sudden, but Jiraiya and I just found out that we are your father's parents. We love you very much and we want make up for all the time we lost."

Naruto hugged her back.

"I love you to Obaa-sama."

Naruto then looked around at what was going on.

"So what's all this about. Did you guys hear about our victory?"

Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Well Naruto actually this is a celebration of something else. Do you know what today is?"

"Let's see it's October the 10th, but I don't get it. This is supposed to be a memorial day."

"It is still, but we have decided that it is about time we used this day to honor a hero who saved us long ago."

"You mean…"

"Happy Birthday Naruto and thank you for saving us."

"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun and thank you for saving us."

Hinata said as she kissed him.

"Hinata you knew about this?"

"We all knew. We had this planed for months. I'm just glad we survived to see it."

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Ino, and Chouji then bowed their heads and said.

"Happy Birthday Naruto and thank you for saving us!"

It was then that everyone in the village walked toward Naruto and one by one each and every villager came up to Naruto and said "Happy Birthday and Thank you for saving us". Tears ran down Naruto's cheeks as they led him to his birthday party. Each and every villager had a gift for him and a huge cake was made. This was the happiest moment Naruto could ever remember in his whole life. He had everything he ever wanted in life. His soul was now at peace.

End of Story.


End file.
